Mentes Peligrosas
by AsfodeloFirebolt
Summary: Lo que comenzó como un accidente, terminará como nadie esperaba. Rating puede cambiar a T.


**N/A: Gente bonita, mi cuarto fic de Bleach en español. Esta fue una pequeña idea que tuve mientras esperaba en el oculista. Genial e irónico, no? Ok, esto salió de una historia que había leido antes de la cual no recuerdo el nombre, ni la tengo en favoritos, creo. Espero les guste y ESPERO se entienda la historia; porque seguirán los capitulos.**

**

* * *

  
**

INTODUCCIÓN

* * *

Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo, sea a la fuerza o por voluntad propia. A veces, se aprende que no toda la gente lleva bondad dendro de sí y que puede ser cualquier persona. Hasta el supuestamente capitán de buen corazón del escuadrón cinco, el generoso Aizen Sosuke. Por una de esas casualidades de la vida, Gin Ichimaru, en ese momento, capitán del escuadrón tres, llegó a ve detrás de una puerta entreabierta a la mas cruel pero satisfactoria idea de todas. Corrió detrás de su mentor para avisarle de su nueva estrategia; Este sonrió sombriamente, sabiendo que sería imposible que ese nuevo plan tuviera errores que lo hagan fallar. No solo conseguiría destuir a la Soul Society, pero también a una vieja amistad, o al menos, lo que sea que su vicecapitán y el peliblanco taicho del escuadrón diez tenían.

La mente de Aizen trabajaba con astucia, y sin la menor preocupación, vió como su recuperadarecuperada fukutaicho reaparecía sonriente por la puerta de entrada y lo saludaba alegremente.

-_Ella será el cebo perfecto.-_pensó el hombre de anteojos_-Hinamori-kun es muy inteligente, pero puede ser muy confiada y posee la inocencia de una niña pequeña._

Sin contar que el detalle de la admiración que la pequeña Hinamori tenía con su capitán no pasaba desapercibida por la mente de este.

Todo era perfecto, si que lo era.

Pero había un solo error en todo: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ese "niño prodigio" era extremadamente sobreprotector de su amiga, lo cual podía ser un hueco en sus planes. Eso podría arruinarlo todo.

Y luego llegó Gin, dandole a conocer una mejorada estrategia para salirse con la suya y asesinar a la familia real. Gracias a Rangiku Matsumoto, la fukutaicho del 10, su discipulo logró ver al temido capitán abrazando con fuerza a su cebo. Oh, si. Eso sí que cambiaría las cosas. Utilizaría esa amistad a favor suyo, ya que Aizen creyó que Hitsugaya no podría lastimar a Momo, no sin sentir un terrible daño interno.

Esa era la clave para todo. Momo Hinamori era el cebo perfecto, y era también el único punto débil del joven capitán.

Pero, meses después, Aizen descubrió que a pesar de todos sus planes y estrategias, que tanto pensóa y reinventó una y otra vez...habían fallado. Calleron uno tras otro hasta que el Seireitei lo creyera derrotado. Así pasó, y él esperó unos 50 años. Cincuenta años, que no pasaron en vano, ya que se había enterado de muchas cosa interesantes.

Por ejemplo, se había enterado de que uno de los ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, ese chico pelinaraja hijo de su ex-capitán, había seguido los pasos de su padre, tomando el mando del escuadrón cinco, con Hinamori como vicecapitán. También descubrió que el traidor de Gin Ichimaru habría vuelto a formar parte de los trece escuadrones, bajo la vigilancia de Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Sin embargo, la noticia que más alegró al macabro y oscuro corazón del jefe arrancar fue que había tenido razón anteriormente, deduciendo que esa famosa amistad entre Hinamori y Hitsugaya, de la cual él se había aprovechado, ya no lo sería más. En un par de meses, el apellido de su ex-vice capitana pasaría a la historia, tomando uno nuevo: Hitsugaya.

_-Justo como pensé...Bueno, creo que llegó el momento de hacer una visita a nuestros viejos amigos. Vendrán...Ulquiorra...Grimmjow...Hallibel? Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer..._

_

* * *

  
_

N/A: Ano...Gomenasai! No me gusta mucho dejar cliffhangers, pero que es de una historia DE BLEACH sin ellos? Dentro de poco llegará otro capitulo. Prometo escribir. Perdon por el corto capitulo, la proxima espero que sean un poco más largos.


End file.
